Egg Tank
The Egg Tank is a vehicle that appears in the Sonic Boom television series. It is a battle tank built by Dr. Eggman which comes equipped with powerful super weapons. Description Appearance The Egg Tank is a large, albeit flat, white and grey battle tank with red stripes on the sides and in the middle. On the front it has two black wheels while on the rear it has two tracks. Its middle contains a raised section where the futuristic cockpit is and on its right side it has two rectangular cuboid cannons stacked on top of one another, one that glows red and the other light blue. Features and abilities The Egg Tanks is equipped with two cannons for main weapons. One is a "Super Weapon" which can fire an orange plasma ball that can pursue its target no matter where it moves and trap it in a sphere when it hits, though it can still be deflected. The other is a "Super Duper Weapon" witch shoots a power laser blast and is meant to counter the Super Weapon should it be turned against the Egg Tank. Other features include displays of video surveillance, a periscope, and a sound system. The Egg Tank possesses a verbal system check-up, and can be controlled both manually and by voice-control, though the latter tends to glitch. History TV series Season one The Egg Tank was built by Dr. Eggman to defeat Sonic. Once it was ready, Eggman used the Egg Tank to attack Team Sonic during a movie night. The Egg Tank's Super Weapon was used against Sonic, but when Amy deflected it, Eggman tried to counter the blast with the Egg Tank's Super Duper Weapon. Just then, a stray lightning bolt struck the blasts as they collided, which created a time loop phenomenon that repeated the day's events endlessly. Eggman exploited this loop to hone his Egg Tank into a success by keeping Amy from interfering, thereby allowing him to capture Sonic. However, because the time loop would undo his work, Eggman abandoned his Egg Tank in favor of resolving the time loop. Season two Modified for digging, the Egg Tank was used by Eggman to invade the Unnamed Village by tunneling under its new defense. Using the Village's new defense to scatter its shots and cause untold damage, the Egg Tank was taken out by Sonic while it was pitted against the defense's force-field. The Egg Tank was soon after used by Eggman, Orbot and Cubot to battle Team Sonic again, this time with delayed grenade projectiles. However, Sonic would destroy the Egg Tank by dunking one of its grenades back into its cannon. While an independent villain, Orbot used the Egg Tank to assault City Hall, only for Team Sonic to arrive. During the fight, one of the Egg Tank's missiles flew into City Hall and blew up the new villain permit's records. Orbot then abandoned the Egg Tank when Eggman arrived and made Orbot think that he used him to destroy the records. Trivia *The Egg Tank is the first creation of Dr. Eggman's exclusive to the Sonic Boom series with the word "Egg" in its name. *The Egg Tank's drill uses the same model as the drill utilized by Drill Bot. Category:Vehicles Category:Eggman's creations